Many products require management of heat transfer between product components. Solutions vary widely based on the application and design constraints. In electronics, relatively small components traditionally operate in proximity to heat sources, to include resistors, diodes, and power sources. Furthermore, some electronic components are secured to other components, such as a substrate, by metal screws, which serve to transfer thermal energy between components. Metal screws are used because of their low cost, strength and ease of use in assembly operations. Typically, size and manufacturability constraints in electronics applications prevent use of thermal wrappings or blankets common in, for example, large-scale industrial applications.
Traditional approaches to provide thermal management or control between product components operating in proximity to heat sources do not effectively or efficiently prevent or mitigate the transfer of thermal energy enabled by metallic attachment screws. Some attempts to control heat transfer between product components use specialized screws or threaded-components which raise cost and decrease manufacturing efficiencies.